


SPN Challenge:- Brother Bickering

by deanandsam



Series: SPN Drabble Challenge [79]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Weekly Drabble Challenge, word:- engage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25239322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: word:- engage.Due to Dean's TV channel roaming, the brothers end up bickering. Some ghostly onlookers disapprove. Humor
Series: SPN Drabble Challenge [79]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1196215
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	SPN Challenge:- Brother Bickering

"Engage!" Captain Picard's suave voice gave the order and the Enterprise D launched herself towards her next adventure.

:

"Huh," Sam huffed as he strolled into the room and took a seat on the La-Z-Boy recliner, next to his brother. "I didn't think you were into Star Trek."

Dean turned towards him with a cheeky grin. "I'm not, you're the geek in the family. I'm just roaming the channels to find something interesting."

The younger Winchester rolled his eyes. "I doubt you'll find any hard porn on any of those networks."

"Hey, who's looking for porn? I enjoy other stuff too, kiddo!"

"Like what?" Sam challenged.

"Uh, Game of Thrones."

"You only watched the bits with the sex scenes."

"No, I didn't!" Dean's voice dripped with indignation.

"Did so!"

"Did not!"

Their bickering increased, echoing through the empty rooms of the Bunker while the ghosts of the long-dead Men of Letters looked on, shaking their heads in despair. "The fate of the world is in the hands of these two juveniles," they murmured disapprovingly

"Don't judge a book by its cover," a voice piped up. " These 'juveniles' have saved the world more than once already."

"We know you have a soft spot for them, Mick," one of the phantasms grumbled. "But just listen to them. I wouldn't be surprised if they end up rolling around on the floor like four-year-olds."

Mick Davies gave a ghostly grin as the Winchesters ended up doing just that!


End file.
